


Brightly Burning

by mercenarykat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercenarykat/pseuds/mercenarykat
Summary: Xayah falls.





	Brightly Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something about Xayah's fall from the light. Enjoy!

Xayah had burned bright. She’d saved countless lives, unbeknownst to a single one of them.    
She was a hero, savior of worlds. There was no gratitude, no recognition. Her comrades were fine with that; they didn’t mind fighting evil by moonlight, vigilantes in their work. For Xayah that wasn’t enough.

Rakan’s presence helped at first. She couldn’t have kept that tight leash on her anger without him, kept the fury that threatened to boil over at a slow, steady simmer. But even he had his limits.

Heat raged in her chest, light leaking from the star-shaped crest that had once given her power. It shattered in an explosion of light and crystal, fragments spiraling into the abyss. Xayah could feel her strength drained, energy sapped away as the First Star’s power left her. It had betrayed her. Stripped her of her power, of her righteousness.

Now she was alone, surrounded in darkness. Nothing but cold silence and a blackness that enveloped every bit of her, seeping into her very core. There were faint whispers from the void, echoing through the shadow. A soft giggle. Xayah’s fury ignited again.

She would not be weak.

She reached out, into that darkness. She would drain it of any power it had. She would not let it take her. It reached back, caressing her like the hands of her lost lover.

Power surged through her, through her veins and into her core, finding the deepest part of her--something that desired harmony and justice, seeking balance in the universe.

Now it desired chaos.

Maybe it had always been there. Maybe there had always been that seed, buried so deep that only Zoe’s all-seeing eye could find it. Something feral, yearning to be wild. To be free.

Xayah opened her eyes. It was time.


End file.
